


Curiosity Kills the Cat

by rogueofpandas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Medieval AU, Medievalstuck, Princess! Nepeta, Seer! Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofpandas/pseuds/rogueofpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious seer catches the attention of a nearby princess known as Nepeta, she decides to give her a visit. When a forced marriage with a vulgar man looms in the distance, she has one question for the all-knowing beauty, is he her true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Kills the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> another based on an rp! I love this ship, they are so cute!!!!

She was infamous throughout the kingdom of Derse. A fortune teller, a clairvoyant, call her what you must. She could see to the stars and beyond--to the future that was cloudy and uncertain. Her name was Rose Lalonde. She was fairly young, 19 to be exact, and lived alone. Her home was a small house in the middle of the dirty kingdom, and she worked in a colorfully decorated tent with a crystal ball. Not that she ever had any need of it, of course. Rose had a knack for seeing beyond, and she was very much aware that magic was real. Today was a day like any other. Except, of course, that some royalty was visiting the kingdom. She disliked the nobles, as they were mostly stuck up and had no need for a "stupid peasant little magic trick." She sighed, tucking loose strands of white-blond hair behind her ear. The sounds of someone drawing nearby caught her attention. Was someone coming? She tilted her head, and narrowed those bright, purple eyes of hers. Impatiently, she drummed her fingers. "The Seer will see you now." She spoke, in a firm tone. The tent flap opened, and she looked up with an eyebrow raised.

Nepeta was always cautious when around the town. As a princess of only 18 she was always troublesome to convince the guards to let her roam freely. But today was one of those rare days, and she left the gates as soon she was out of sight of a guard. She had stopped at a flower shop in her own kingdom and picked up a bundle of lavender, hearing it was the relatively famous Seer's color of choice. She was nervous in the lease. Dressed in her most causal clothes, she didn't pop out to much, but her strawberry hair and bright green eye mix was uncommon in the area if not for the royal family. So some caught a glance of her shiny hair from under her hood matched with her uncommon eye color raised and eyebrow, most thinking she but a traveler. Her simple t shirt hidden by her knee-length crimson hood, and dark black skirt flowed with her steps as she worked her way to the shop. She had seen it around and desperately wanted to visit, now getting a chance. It was tucked in the shopping district, just on the edge of the fabric and food vendors, making her brightly colored tent fit in swimmingly. She arrived at the tent, unsure of how to enter. She could tell it was dark outside, a stark contrast to the brightly lit day. But her worry was relieved when a stern voice told her she may enter. Nepeta opened the flap, careful of the brittle lavender in her hands and blinked into the darkness.

Rose looked up, mildy amused. She gently placed a hand on her crystal ball, a light appearing within it. Several patterned lanterns around the tent were hung, and they lit up. In the midst of the soothing light, sat the Seer. Dressed in an orange dress with the hood pulled over her eyes, she looked mysterious. She clasped her hands together and her lips curled up into a smile. This girl was a royal. And what would this particular royal need from a petty street fortune teller? She cleared her throat. "Please sit, Miss Leijon. What kind of assistance can I offer you?" She eyed the flowers curiously, not lifting her hood. With shadowed eyes, she tilted her head a bit, and gently held a hand out. "Are those for me?" She asked, her voice flowing like a melody. "They look lovely."

Nepeta was amazed,the lights turning on seemingly on their own illuminated the tent further. She glanced around at the jars of mysterious items and different colored fabrics. The Seer was dressed beautifully, and with what of her face she could see, was very fare. She remover her own crimson hood, revealing the alternate emerald green underside. And how did this stranger know her name? She must have ether herd rumors all the way from her own kingdom of her interest in this shop, and of the guards allowing her to roam freely today (which this piece of information would have never left the castle). Or what she posed as was true. At the mention of the flowers she blinked out of her daze and nodded, kneeling down on the other side of her table, and passing the flowers to there new owner. She blushed only slightly at the women obvious liking toward the flowers and nervously tucked away a stray lock that couldn't decide if it was straight or curly. "Y-yes, I herd a rumor that lavender is popular with you, so i took liberty to bring you some. I hope you don't mind"

She took the flowers and examined them. Yes, it was lavender. The scent was lovely. She placed them in an empty pot beside the table, and took a hand and waved it around it. Suddenly, the soft scent of lavender filled the room. "Thank you kindly. It is my honor to recieve a gift from you, my princess." Her tone was a practiced one, balanced, with no traces of either genuinity or fakeness. She laid her hands back on the table, and leaned forward. "Tell me, Miss Leijon. What brings you to my homely shop? Certainly there is nothing I can give you." She said. Rose smiled at the girl looking up at the princess's eyes. She was beautiful, there was no doubt. But Rose had her own restrictions. Nobility and royalty were untouchable to her, so why this girl was here was truly a mystery. Yet, if she wanted to, she could've looked into her mind--even the deepest of secrets could be revealed. She silenty waited with bated breath, the scent of lavender soothing her.

Nepeta sighed and shoulders visibility slumped, before looking back up, trying to meet the hooded eyes. "I suppose so, but what I wish for is not material, or wished upon and immediately brought to my room." She takes a big breath and looks down at her hands that were nervously wringing together. "I've been chosen for an arranged marriage, but from what little I've meet of the boy he is at most distasteful. I would like to know three things." She holds up her hand, one fingers extended. "One, if I have a happy future with this boy." She raises another finger, and her expression turns serious. "Two, if not, would i be able to be with my true love?" She raises another finger, her face turning hopeful, "And three, could you give me a hint at my true love, if it is not this retched boy? I do not wish to know exactly who it is, but just have an idea so I not wast time on people that do not truly love me." She lowers her hands and wrings them together again, nervousness spread clearly on her face.

She nods. "Yes. I will do this request for you." She staes simply, and sits up straight. Slowly, she brings down her hood. Purple eyes met green ones and she concentrated. She held her hands out dramatically, waving them around her crystal ball. The light was growing brighter and brighter, and she let out a single breath. It was becoming clear, now. "Your marriage will be an unhappy one. He means only to steal the throne from you. With cold hands and icy glare, he will slip a dagger into your throat as he steals your last kiss. I warn you to be careful." She paused, the visions coming to her. "Secondly, yes. You can be, but it will come with a price. Leaving everything you have known to be with someone you didn't expect to be, and dishonoring your family. It will be heartbreaking." The visions were shocking. Rose had never looked into her own future very far, but the princess's was indeed tied to her own. Her breath was becoming shallow. "Finally, your true love is... a street urchin, living off of a job that brings unwanted fame. That is all I can say." She stopped, and the lights slowly returned to normal. Rose brought her hood back down. She was shaking a bit. The true love of this girl in front of her... ...was Rose Lalonde.

Nepeta shielded her eyes from the growing lights until they grew adjusted, and listened to the Seer's tellings. Her surprise was great of her death, she knew this boy was not for her, but he wanted her blood? The man did have cold eyes and a detached personality, often getting aggravated quickly at her childish antics. And she could understand the second, she knew if this boy was not for her she must run away, leaving her family and life as she knows it behind in her quest for her love. This knowledge she knew, but still did not want to do, she loved her mother dearly and her father was a good king. They would search far and wide for her, instead of focusing on their kingdom. This she knew would weigh on her mind. The third was the most surprising, she had a very few amount of friends that were street urchins, and she only saw them once a full moon, the night she was allowed to roam freely. Maybe she had not met them yet? Should she keep looking? If so who was she looking for? The faces of her friend swam in her head, but could not see herself with them in a relationship ways. "May I ask of you one last question?" She asks before she can even think about it.

"Yes, what is it?" Rose replied, thoughts still swarming in her head. The princess was her 'true love'. Yet, the Seer had long since stopped believing in such fairy tales. True love didn't exist, yet how was it that her vision depicted Nepeta's love so quickly? She composed herself. She remained calm. Perhaps if the princess left without realizing that Rose was, indeed, her true love, this event could pass over in her memory. Rose had tried love once. It wasn't pleasant. She was afraid of the next question. As a fortune teller, she had a promise to tell the truth to her customers. A dishonest fortune would bring bad luck to herself, and that was the last thing she wanted. She bit her lip, heart racing as she tried her best to remain calm.

Nepeta took a deep breath, feeling as though she had already ask to much for one visit. "Have I already met my true love? Or even become friends?" She chose her words carefully, not wanting to get a genie-like answer that dances around the truth. She racked her brain, trying to think of anyone. The fortune said they could be together, that meant she knew them right? Or maybe she just hasn't met them yet, and they'll come in and sweep her off her feet. But the wedding is before the next full moon, it would ether be today or never to find this true love, if she of course haven't already befriended them.

Rose paused. "Yes. You have. I would not say that you are friends quite yet. Perhaps there is a possibility in the near future, but it is highly unlikely." She shook her head, trying to keep her answer as vague as possible. This was completely absurd, really. This kind of fortune shouldn't exist. The Seer did not predict her own fortunes. Her own future was something she needed to dictact herself, and not let magic run it's course. Yet, it seemed that was unavoidable.

Nepeta hesitated, still having so many questions but already feeling shes overstepped her boundary. In her own inner turmoil she didn't realize the Seer across from her going through the same. If only she knew how they had met, maybe she could figure out who it was. But she has already asked to many questions. Maybe she could bring her something in exchange for these answers. Yes that sounds good. "I wouldn't want to overstep my question quota, is there any way i can pay you for a few more questions? Anything at all, i'll be happy to give." Nepeta pleaded, desperate hope clear on her face. "There're quite easy questions, but i'm willing to pay any price."

Rose hesitated. "Nep- Miss Leijon. There is no need to pay me. You are the princess." She said, plastering on a smile. She shrugged. "Ask away." Stupid. This would lead to something bad, she knew. She was drumming her fingers on the table again, and eventually just took down her hood again, in case she needed to see beyond. She was fidgeting by now. It had been a while since she had been in a situation where she really didn't know what to do.

"Are you sure, no payment? I wouldn't want to take your power for granted just because of the blood in my veins." She said sternly, it wasn't too late now, she could easily run and buy whatever it is the Seer wanted. She hated people not allowing her to pay or treating her like she could just walk away with their whole booth. Most of her royal relatives told her she should be flattered, but she just wanted to be treated like any other paying customer. She absolutely hated acting like she was higher than anyone else, or that she was doing them a favor just by being in there presence (much like said relatives).

"I..." She didn't want to abuse the fact that this was the princess in front of her. She smiled gently. "If it isn't too much trouble for you, payment would be nice." She said. "20 silver pieces. 5 per fortune, so you have one last question, yes?" She held out her hand. It was strange to be acting like this to a customer--usually she would have them pay first. If they didn't, they could easily slip away with a fortune and she could not allow that.

She pulled out the coins, adding a copper one to the payment she waving off when the other raised an eyebrow. Nepeta sighed and thought about her words. "I want to know how me and my true love met, and what our first words to each other were." She could remember how she met all of her friends, and if she herd the first words, maybe should could remember better. She broke through her thoughts with the realization that the seer had pulled down her hood, her eyes adjusted to the light so she could see this time. She was beautiful, fair skin and tangle less blond hair. And the most stunning eyes she's ever seen. A deep violet, that suited her perfectly.

This was going to reveal it. But there was no choice. She hesitantly took the money and put it away, before sighing. "If you really wish to know..." "You met your true love because you wished to know your fortune. Your first words to her were 'Yes, I heard a rumor that lavender is popular with you.'" She paused. "You must realize who it is now, yes? I think I will kindly ask you to leave."

Nepeta blinked. Then blinked again. This Seer, whose name she did not even know, just stated that she was the girls true love. Then asked for her to leave. She ran on autopilot and nodded, saying her thank you. She headed out of the tent and pulled up her hood. Nepeta didn't know where she was going but her feet took her to the only other shop friend she had in this kingdom. She arrived, smiling at the booth full of random things. It was a pawn-like shop, where he collected things from travelers and sold them. His items were whatever he thought were interesting, and she could already see from here that he got a recent shipping of jars full of mutated animals and bugs trapped in amber. She looked around, waiting for him to finish up with a customer looking at a jar with a cat, its only deformity was that it had four eyes. She looked at the many swords, paintings, instruments, and animals in and out of cages. Nepeta also took note of the absurd amount of wild crows that were always around this tent, one allowing her to pat its head before flying off.

As the princess left, Rose began to regret what she had done. Perhaps if she had stuck around, they could've actually fallen in love. Perhaps something could have actually happened. She sighed, and closed the tent flap securely. She was done for the day, and was already exhausted. She put the crystal ball under the table and flopped down, counting the money. Regret and guilt settled over her. It was an overbearing weight. She laid there and wallowed in her self pity, but didn't cry. She had missed her own chance. She, for once, had not forseen it.

Nepeta stayed and chatted, getting her mind off of her startling news of her true love. She did however, end up leaving with a new decorative dagger (he kept the ones he knew she would like and sold them to her) and walked, heading back to her own kingdom. She stopped at the last house, looking back toward the city and sighed. If she left and went home now, she would never be able to be with her. Nepeta completely forgot about the threat of death if she returned, to saddened by the loss of her clearly unwanted tangle of fate. She removed her hood, turning so the emerald green helped her hide in the quickly darkening woods, hoping not to run into bandits on the way home (she knew she could most likely handle herself, but she was always cautious.) She clasped the latch around her neck and pulled up the hood, throwing one last glance over her shoulder before starting her trek.

Within her sorrow, she forgot about the princess's misfortune. The girl's death would bring turmoil to all. After moments of laying there, she remembered it. There was no way Nepeta was going back there. She would be killed! She rushed out of the tent, pulling her hood up again. Her clothes made it obvious she was poor as dirt, and she did not care. She weaved her way to the castle. She had to protect the princess. She had to protect Nepeta. Rose began to calculate a plan. Without all of her fancy getup, any magic she used would be completely unseen. The future was hers for the taking.

Nepeta finally made it into her own kingdom, smiling and waving to people, and trying to steer clear of the guards. She wanted to be home, yes, but not just yet. She decided to seclude herself to her favorite spot, a deserted park now used to grow wild flowers. In the middle of the thickest trees was a clearing, holding a giant fountain. She removed her slippers and dipped her feet into the cool water, careful of her skirt and throwing the edge over the side away from the water. Nepeta sat back and wanted for night to truly fall, the darkness awoke the dazzling firefly's that made this place seem magical on the darkest times. She watched the pink horizon slowly fade, and turned to watch the full moon rise.

She was seeing the event happen before her eyes. It would happen--the murder--very soon. And she was going to stop it. It appeared to be in some sort of park? She didn't know, instead following her instincts. As darkness began to fall, her breath grew heavy. Where was she going? Maybe this was hopeless. Maybe she should go back home and sleep, and forget this all happened. But she refused, instead pushing on. She walked a long distance, eventually reaching the park. The future was catching up the present. The murder was about to happen.

Nepeta turned to the approaching noise of someone entering the park, and saw her soon-to-be husband emerge from the darkness, his default angry expression clear on his face. "What are you doing? Get your feet out of there, thats absolutely filthy. You must stop this childish behavior at once if your ever going to be a good wife." He spoke, coldness deep in his voice She flinched and did as told, this man intimidated her. She stood, hands clasped and head down (and wet feet in her slippers). "Im sorry, my beloved." She said stiffly. He tisked and pulled his eyebrows together. "Where have you been all day?" Nepeta sucks in a breath at this, remembered the warning of her death at this mans hands. "I've been in a neighboring kingdom, shopping." "What did you buy?" The dagger. "I bought some Lavender, but gave it in exchange for a fortune reading." It wasn't a lie, and he could somehow always tell when she lied. "What else" At this Nepeta glances up, which was a mistake. He grabs her chin and forces her eyes to look into his. "What. Else." This time he spoke through clenched teeth. Her reflects were to reach up and remove his hands, but she had done that once before and learned her lesson. So she looked into his angry eyes and shuddered out "A dagger-" before being released and grabbed painfully on her upper arm. "I told you your 'collection'" he spat the word like it was poison "is something I forbidden you from recreating" he releases her arm and motioned to her pockets. "Give it to me" Without thinking she removed the small dagger, the wooden handle had a roaring lion who's mane were sun-rays casting white across the land, and handed it to him.

That was the murder weapon. She knew it already. The day was falling, and the smell of death was reaching her before any death even happened. Rose was going to do this. As soon as the dagger was handed over, she reached for her own. It was completely white, with a single emblem resembling a sun on it. She moved quickly, and thrust her arms around the man. She pressed the dagger against his throat. "Do not harm her, you foul beast." She spat, anger evident in her voice. Even though Rose was much smaller than the man, she was strong and steady. She was not afraid anymore. She would save this girl, the princess, and maybe they could start over again.

Nepeta never even herd her arriving, but suddenly the Seer had a knife to her husbands throat. She was surprised and took a step back, the only thought on her mind was 'She came? Shes going to protect me?' Nepeta watched and the man shifted her dagger in his hands, clearly evaluating the situation. Nepeta knew nothing of all the seers powers, but she seemed confidant in her power to take the man down. So Nepeta trusted her, watching the man as he eyed both of them. "Hello Seer, or should I say, Ms. Lalonde?" He has a sinister smirk, and a knowing tone. How did this man know a random street urchin from another kingdom? Had he followed her? Did one of his men? But even she did not know her name, how could he!

Rose froze, unable to speak. Her tongue was tied. How did this man know her name? What exactly was happening? She only tightened her grip, not moving. "I don't know how you know my name, but what I do know is that you should break off your marriage to the princess. Miss Leijon deserves better than you." Her voice was cold and filled with venom, but it was shaking slightly. She could not wrap her head around the situation. Who was this man, exactly?

Nepeta watched the scene unroll in shock. "I don't think so Rose, You see Nepeta here us sitting on a great kingdom, surrounded by many potential extensions" His voice was sooth and dark, eyes never unlocking from Nepeta's own. "I think that eliminating her, knowing that she will never improve on this kingdom; and you, someone who can see the future and look into peoples deepest and darkest secrets; would be for the best of all of us. Don't you agree?" He made a lunge, but was quickly stopped my rose again. "I have connections all over the world Rose, I know things about you that you don't know about you." He smirked deviously.

"I- what the hell are you going on about?" She asked, moving away from him. This was scaring her quite a lot, actually. She hadn't been expecting this. This was probably the thing she /least/ expected of this man. But she couldn't let him hurt Nepeta. Her chance at true love, and the chance to save the entire kingdom. And well, Miss Leijon was a charming girl. If she was dead, the Seer would be quite upset.

He smiled before simply stating "You'll never find out I guess, one of us will die here tonight, you and I both know this." Nepeta was terrified, She could run, get Rose to safety maybe, but fear had her glued to the ground. Who was this man? Why couldn't he just let them both go? She watched as Rose stood there, just as surprised as she was. Then the man turned to face her, and he was twirling the dagger as if it was nothing but a pencil. "So, Nepeta. Tell me, who will walk out of here alive?" She swallows and glances from one to the other. "Rose of course. I would never let you live." Nepeta practically spats. He didn't seem to like that responce very much, and made a swipe with the dagger.

Rose snarled and grabbed him, pulling him back before he could properly damage her. "Don't touch her! Leave now, or it will not be pretty." She threatened, raising her dagger in a defensive position. She glaned at Nepeta. "Run, Miss Leijon! Run for your life while you still can!" She shouted, backing up. She was going to change fate. Nepeta would not die tonight.

Nepeta did as told, throwing on her hood as she ran through the woods. The park had only one cleared entrance, but she knew how to get out of the back. As she ran she thought about what she was doing. Leaving her one true love with a murderous prince. She ran out into the street, shouting for a guard. With the lights dimming, not many were around, but she managed to stop a circling unit of three headed back to the castle. They were surprised when a random pedestrian came at them screaming, but once she pulled down her hood they bowed for her. Nepeta demanded one of them give her a sword, and the other two another accompany her, and they followed orders splendidly. She shouted at one guard to stay at the entrance to the park, and to remain unseen, while she and the last guard ran inside. She gave strict orders not to harm the Seer, or get involved unless told otherwise.

Rose continued backing up as the man advanced on her. She thought about her vision. Concentrating, she began to invision something else. It was not the princess's death tonight. Fate had changed. It was her own. She was shaking even more. Fighting was her strong suit... when it was out on the streets and she had the upper hand. In the darkness and fighting a trained noble was dangerous. As the princess ran, she couldn't figure out what to do. What was she doing? Perhaps, ending it here, like this, would be best. She had little ambition and the world cursed her with the power of sight from beyond. But she shook her head from those thoughts, and stood firm. "Do not come closer. I will hurt you." She said, thrusting her blade at him.

Nepeta ran, through the park and into the clearing. The fireflies were out, thousands of them were, and the full moon reflecting off the fountain would have been beautiful. If not for her mission being to kill her fiancé. She arrived, the guard standing back a little ways, and took in the situation. Rose faced her, and the man's back was wide open. The sword Nepeta carried there was tall, if she set the blade on the ground the handle would reach her chest. But she held it confidently, she was trained for combat. So she raised it, and looked into Roses surprised eyes, giving her a face as if to say 'don't give me away'.

Rose raised an eyebrow, before shifting her gaze back to the man. He appeared to not have noticed the subtly change in her face, instead focusing on killing her. She moved away, and he came closer. He was completely vulnerable. It was time. She held out her blade one last time. "Last chance. Stop now, or you will die." He simply sneered at her. "Your choice." She said, and smiled at him.

As soon as Rose said her warning, Nepeta knew the meaning. If he took another step, she would attack. She just hoped Rose would be able to get out of the way, she was only a few steps away from him. So when he took another step, she moved. As silent and quickly as she could she pulled her arms back, and with one last step and a scream, she drove the blade into his back all the way to the handle. She yanked the sword from his back, and watched him crumple to his knees not sparing a glance to the seer in her haste. She turned before hes upper body hit the ground and handed the blade to the guard behind her now, sending him away to being medical help, and turned back to Rose.

Rose looked up at Nepeta. She put her dagger away, and stepped closer to her. "Are you okay, Miss Leijon?" She muttered, looking down and fiddling with her hood. She was nervous. She had kicked the girl out of her tent, and then proceeded to come back to her. How was she to face this situation? Her face was a burning red.

Nepeta flung herself into the Seers arms, at the verge of tears. "You came back" She whispered, tightening her grip. She seemed to realize what she was doing, and quickly pulled back looking down and fidgeting with the him of her dress, before coughing awkwardly into her hand. She looked up and blinked away the wetness in her eyes before giving a proper thanks. "Thank you seer, for saving me" she curtsies, "how may I repay you?" She says, standing again.

Rose smiled, and as Nepeta pulled away, she came closer again. "I have no need for anything. Your thanks is enough." She said, leaning forward and hugging the girl tightly. She felt heat rise up to her face and she whispered quietly. "Can I steal a kiss, m'lady?"

She hugged back, hoping that Rose had changed her mind about sending her away. Nepeta blushed lightly and nodded, confused but not going to give up the chance to kiss the beautiful Seer, who just so happens to be her one true love.

Rose smiled and kissed her gently, one hand cupped on the girls cheek. She felt something warm stirring up in her. Was this... true love?

Nepeta was in tears when she leaned in and captured roses lips with her own, a hand wondering up to the back of the Seers head. When they broke apart, she held there foreheads together, just smiling like an idiot.

Rose laughed as they pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so rashly, and I regretted it. My future sight told me of the danger, and so I knew that I had to..." She smiled at her. "Well, intervene. I'm just glad you're alright."

Nepeta couldn't stop smiling. She came back. She came back to save her. Even when she knew it was dangerous, she came back. They were interrupted by the guards rushing in and picking up the now-dead man, the hole in his chest had seeped every drop of blood, and some of it had even found its way all the way to where Nepeta and Rose were standing. Nepeta hugged Rose and stepped away, shouting orders and wild hand gestures. Rose was pulled away by a document keeper, asking for the full story while the princess was distracted.

Rose nodded as the commotion started. This was the princess, after all. Of course things would get busy, and fast. She supposed they would have another moment alone, later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!!


End file.
